This invention relates to a Compact Disc player capable of displaying character information and, optionally image information in addition thereto, concerning contents of a music such as the title, name of the composer or performer. The Compact Disc player realizes mofifying of a displayed character based on the character information. The Compact Disc player also provides a high quality display of of an image in conformity with an image displaying ability of a display unit. The invention relates further to a Compact Disc in which modifying information for modifying character information is recorded and also to a Compact Disc in which image information enabling such high quality display of an image is recorded.
In a conventional Compact Disc player, various displays are made based on data reproduced from a Compact Disc for conveniences for use of a Compact Disc.
As displays in the conventional Compact Disc player based on reproduced data from the disc, there are TNO (track number and music program number) display and TIME (reproducing time) display which are made directly based on data recorded in a Q-channel subcoding of the Compact Disc in the state of "mode 1".
Characters displayed on the basis of data recorded in the Q-channel subcoding in the conventional display device are of a low quality because they are uniform and poor in the power of expression.
It is, therefore, a first object of the invention to provide a Compact Disc player capable of improving the quality of displayed characters by modifying character code information.
For solving this problem and enabling display of various patterns by image information in addition to the display of character code information, there is an invention by the same assignee of this application which is described in the specification of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/718,551. According to the proposed invention, image information is recorded in subcoding channels other than the Q-channel subcoding of a Compact Disc and this image information is reproduced and displayed. More specifically, image information consisting of bit map data is recorded in R to W channel subcodings of a Compact Disc.
As a display unit for displaying an image based on image information, an LCD (liquid crystal display), for example, may be employed. In this case, the size of the display unit is varied depending upon the size of the Compact Disc player. When the Compact Disc player has a display unit of a relatively large size, an image based on image information can be displayed in an enlarged scale. In the case of using the image information based on the above described bit map, however, ruggedness of the image contour becomes conspicuous as a result of the enlarged display of the image with resulting deterioration in the quality of display.
It is, therefore, a second object of the invention to provide a Compact Disc player and a Compact Disc capable of displaying an image in high quality regardless of the size of display of the image.